Divine Retribution
Divine Retribution was a Beetleweight robot built by Ragnarok Designs that competed at the final two LTRC events. It was a four wheeled, invertible box shaped robot armed with a servo powered lifting arm, and three hinged wedges on the back, and sides. Divine Retribution was rather poorly armored, and this caused the robot to not do so well in competition as it lost most of its fights, going out in pieces half of the time. Robot History RCG-304 Divine Retribution's first fight was against Litter Box. It won this match by KO, and advanced to the next round where it faced 3pd. It lost this match by KO, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Uni. It lost this match by a judges decision, and was eliminated from the competition RCG-305 Due to a lack of entries, all beetleweights in RCG-305 were already in the quarterfinals by their first matches. Divine Retribution's first opponent was Unlettered Understrapper 2.0. It won this fight on a judges decision, and advanced to the next quarterfinal round where it faced 3pd for the second tournament in a row. This fight started with 3pd spinning up, and divine retribution moving slowly out of its starting position. 3pd then almost immediately took a few small pieces off of Divine Retribution before ripping off the back wedge of Divine Retribution, then popping both of the side wedges in the air before ripping off a wheel. This was shortly followed by two more wheels in the span of less than a second. Then as 3pd then went in for another attack Divine Retribution tapped out, giving 3pd the win by knockout. This put Divine Retribution into the loser's bracket where it faced Kontraption of Doom. However Divine Retribution had taken so much damage in the previous fight that it literally went in as practically half of a robot. This put Divine Retribution at a severe disadvantage, because as soon as the fight started Kontraption of Doom spun up, and impacted Divine Retribution, spinning it into the wall. Divine Retribution then came at Kontraption of Doom once again, and was spun into the wall once more before Kontraption of Doom ripped the rear wedge off of Divine Retribution. Kontraption of Doom then popped Divine Retribution again, this time disabling the right side drive of the later before launching another attack, ripping a small chunk out of Divine Retributions lexan armor. Kontraption of Doom then delivered another attack, sending Divine Retribution spinning into the wall again, as well as partially ripping off its right wheel. Kontraption of Doom followed this up by delivering another attack this time completely ripping off the right wheel, spilling Divine Retributions guts onto the arena floor, and partially ripping off the right wheel. Kontraption of Doom then delivered one more hit, completing the destruction before Divine Retribution tapped out, by which point nothing was left but a mangled mess of lexan, wires, batteries and servos. Unsurprisingly this meant that Divine Retribution was not only eliminated from the tournament, but retired completely as well, as it would never compete in another event ever again. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 4 Category:Robots from Virginia Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Lifting Weapons Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:RCG Competitors Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Beetleweight Quarterfinalists